


XmasCorp

by Axle007



Series: Supercorp moments [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axle007/pseuds/Axle007
Summary: Short Christmas ideas and prompts focusing on Kara and Lena
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Supercorp moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558378
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Suffering a bit of writers block at the moment, hoping these help alleviate that.

Lena was typing away at her desk when Kara came rushing into her office clearly excited over something. “Have you seen outside?” she asked quickly, “Should I have?” Lena responded spinning around in her chair as she did so while Kara walked up to her desk, looking outside to her balcony Lena firstly noticed that it was evidently later than she had realized but most importantly not only was it snowing quite heavily outside but Kara must have snuck onto her balcony at some point as some of her snow had been used to construct a well-made snowman. Lena swung back around to a Kara that had a dopey smile on her “Did you use one of your own carrots?” Lena quipped sarcastically “Well I wasn’t going to distract you from your work.” “But now is okay?”

“Well yea you were supposed to finish an hour ago, you can afford to spend some time with a well-earned break. Come on.” Kara defended as she outstretched her hand waiting for Lena to accept it which she did with a raised eyebrow. To some surprise Kara led her out onto the balcony where Lena immediately noticed the difference in temperature “Sit with me?” Kara asked hopefully as she gestured to the snowy floor. “Kara sweetie this dress costs triple digits.” Kara responded swiftly pressing the button on the side of her glasses activating her super suit and unclipped her cape laying it down on the ground, she then sat on top of it with her back against the glass of Lena’s office. Lena looked down at the hopeful expression on Kara’s face and after a moment of internal dispute she relented and sat in Kara’s lap keeping her legs up to her chest both to ensure that she kept on the cape but also in an effort to stay warm though having a solar-powered being behind her certainly helped in that aspect.

Kara let out a relaxing sigh as she wrapped her arms around Lena who lent back onto Kara resting on her, Lena watched the snow fall as Kara had her own eyes closed feeling the snow fall lightly onto her face. “It didn’t snow on Krypton.” Kara spoke softly and quietly. “Why not?” Lena asked gently, of course everyone knew the end result but Kara barely spoke about what it was like beforehand and she wasn’t going to discourage her if Kara wanted to. Kara took a long pause before responding.

“It used to before I was born, I remember my dad took me to this planet and it’s orbit meant it was permanently covered in snow. That was the first time I’d ever seen it other than a video or in a book, I felt who it crunched it my hand and how soft it was incomparable to how it was described. I turned to my dad and said I wanted to live here from now on, he chuckled and placed a lump of snow on my head and ruffled my hair. He said before Kryptonian’s can claim the right to own other planets we must first fix our own. I asked him why it didn’t snow on Krypton, he said it used to but we had squandered our environment in favour of progress. He finished by saying that no matter what progress was reported by the council and the guilds on the progress of restoring our planets climate and stability, the day when the snow returned would show that our planet had recovered.”

Lena moved her hand to hold one of Kara’s as she finished “Is that why you love the snow?” Lena queried not wanting to leave Kara on a low moment. Lena felt Kara give a small nodding motion before speaking “I think so, each year it snows I know it’s in a better place than Krypton… that and Christmas, Krypton didn’t have Christmas…shockingly.” Lena laughed at Kara bringing up Christmas, standing up as she did so and pulling up Kara with her who looked slightly confused but understood when Lena proceeded to pulled her into a deep hug as the snow fell on them. They stayed like that for a moment until Lena spoke. “Kara Danvers and Christmas, trying to match that standard is more daunting that Lex could ever be.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked not following what Lena was meaning. “Well your quality and thoughtfulness of your presents are, may I say… out of this world.” It was Kara’s turn to laugh. “I know whatever you do will be amazing, cause it will be from you.” 

Lena blushed at Kara’s words but quickly changed the convo but taking Kara’s hand into her own again and gesturing for them to start walking back into the office. “Come on let’s get dinner, as you say I’ve I was supposed to finish an hour ago.” Kara quickly grabbed her cape off the ground as she retrieved her glasses to return her suit responding as she did so. “I want potstickers”


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tradtions have to start somehow.

“Do you have any traditions?” Lena asked, she was sat on Kara’s sofa skimming all the different news channels watching out for anything that might take her interest but nothing was. “Nothing too crazy.” Kara responded as she checked the oven making sure the cookies she was baking were going well, Lena leant back on the sofa and turned her head to Kara with a raised eyebrow very much doubting Kara’s statement. “Well it’s our first Christmas together, I figured I should be prepared for every-“ She was cut off however by Kara appearing in front of her, causing the CEO to turn back around, Kara knelt down and rested her head on Lena’s lap and looked up to her with an excited smile. “You’re right, it’s our first together so why don’t we make our own tradition. What’s something you always wanted to do during Christmas but couldn’t?”

Lena looked down at Kara for a moment before returning her eyes to the tv as she thought it over, there was a list of things she wanted to do over Christmas some on her own and some as a group but she realized that there was only one thing she wanted to do with just Kara, looking back down she came back to the same waiting eyes and she smiled slightly. “Ice skating, you and me.” Lena said assuredly, Kara nodded as she stood up offering her hand to Lena “I know they have an ice rink downtown but we can go to the Fortress if you want, just you and me, I can even have Kelex play something festive for us.”

“The Fortress please, I’d rather it just be us than people see me, a person who has mastered multiple academic fields struggle to pilot some bladed shoes.”

Kara used her superspeed to rush to the coat rack and back getting herself and Lena a thick coat, she turned of the TV as she did so and passed one of the coats to Lena. Lena felt the wind rush through her hair and her vision blurred before suddenly being in the Fortress of Solitude, She fixed her hair as Kara had ruffled it. “I wished you took more care I can’t allow people to see me being so dishevelled and aren’t you forgetting something.” Kara laughed as she responded, “No one out here will comment on your hair Lena and don’t worry I’ll get Kelex to manufacture us some pairs of skates each.” Lena shook her head “not that Kara, you’re forgetting your cookies.” Kara spun around with a wide eye expression before disappearing causing a rush of hair that again disturbed Lena’s hair causing her to laugh despairingly as she sought to fix it again.

“Kelex?” Lena called out. “Yes Miss Luthor?” The droid appeared out from a corner.

“Would you be able to fashion me and Kara some ice skates please?” Lena asked politely “Right away.”

Kara reappeared in a whirlwind though this time Lena was prepared and held her down in place with her hands minimising any damage Kara may inadvertently had done. “Did you save them?” Lena asked as she patted down her hair before turning to Kara. “Yea I whisked Alex and Kelly over to my apartment to watch them.”

“Let me get this straight, you kidnapped your sister and her girlfriend to watch your cookies.”

“Well yea, this is more important but I’m not risking the cookies.” Kara spoke matter-of-factly, however before Lena could ascertain Kara’s Lena to cookies ranking system Kelex appeared carrying a pair of ice skates in each hand. “Your items.” He said to the pair handing them each a set. “Kelex could you set the training room to condition 937 please.” Kara asked politely, to which Kelex nodded and floated away. Kara helped Lena lace up her skates as they waited as Kara had already done her own up. “So any hints on what my present is?” Kara smoothly inquired as she helped Lena who responded with in faux shock “Miss Danvers are you bribing me for details with ice skating?” “More like attempting to butter you up for details.”

Lena pushed Kara with her free foot playfully “No hints I’m afraid.” Kara laughed as she stood up hovering slightly off the ground she offered her hand to Lena who accepted, Lena let out a surprised yelp as Kara pulled her suddenly up into a bridal carry causing Lena to look up at her with a slight glare to hide her blush. “What?” Kara said smirking at Lena “I wasn’t going to make you walk in those.”

As the two made their way to the training room Kelex signalled that it was ready. Kara gently placed Lena on the edge of the ice before floating over to the centre and out stretching her arm waiting for Lena. From Lena’s perspective however the two or so meter distance between her and Kara might as well of been a chasm. Kara saw the unsureness on Lena’s face so she slowly floated back to her and took both of her arms into her own. “Look at me.” Kara spoke softly “Just take a deep breath and focus on me.” Lena did as Kara said bracing herself with a breath as she looked into her eyes she felt Kara slowly pulled her onto the rink and before she knew it Kara and she were in the centre, Kara lowered herself onto the rink and pulled Lena into her embrace and they slowly spun on the spot. “Never doubted you.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear leading Lena to pull Kara into a deeper hug.

“Kelex… play my festive mix.” Lena struggle to keep in her laugh as I wish it could be Christmas everyday rang throughout the Fortress which was definitely something Lena hadn’t expected but she wasn’t surprised that Kara had her own Christmas mix not just at home but here.

Lena brought I face up to Kara’s “I love you.” she said as she pulled the Kryptonian into a kiss spinning on the ice as they did.


	3. Arts/Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some arts and crafts does take place.

“So explain it to me again why we are doing this?” Lena asked as her and Kara were sat at Kara’s kitchen table surrounded by an assortment of glue, cardboard and a variety of differing colours of pens. “Kelly roped Alex into helping her who suckered me into it and you graciously agreed to assist me.” Kara responded smugly at seeing the bemused look on Lena even though she continued to apply glue and colour to the cardboard, “I still don’t see why you can’t just superspeed this.” Lena said which led to a shocked expression from Kara “I could never cheat on a festive activity…that and somehow when I try they come out really fragile, I think it’s the slow rate the glue dries.” “Ah ha, finally something not even Supergirl can overcome, the slow speed of glue.” Lena exclaimed sarcastically, leading to a pen to fly past her head. Lena looked up to a Kara who held another pen in a threatening manner towards Lena “You take that back.” Lena shook her head as she responded, “I guess L-Corps next press release will be helping Supergirl overcome her true Kryptonite… PVA glue.”

Lena suddenly felt something cold hit her nose a piece of carboard had stuck to her and the accompanying smell confirmed her suspicions that it was covered in glue, as she started to wipe it off her face Kara spoke. “See glues not see easy to handle now is it?”, the speed of Lena’s response surprised Kara as the CEO leant over and drew a quick squiggle on Kara’s cheek “Time to test how you fair against ink?” Kara rubbed her cheek in a half-hearted effort to remove it leaving only a smudge line “I fail to see the scientific merit of these tests.” Lena spun the pen in her hand giving a smirk to Kara as she spoke “Of course you wouldn’t, I’m the scientist here and I say they do.”

“I thought you were an engineer.” Lena lent over to Kara “I think you find professionally I can be very flexible.” Lena winked at Kara as she finished causing the blonde to blush. “How f-flexible.” Kara stuttered out. “Would you like to find out Miss Danvers?”

…

Alex swung open the door to Kara’s apartment one arm heavily ladened with bags of homemade festive decorations. Kara’s kitchen however was empty save for the mess on the table and a pile of hand made decorations, before Alex could shout for Kara Lena’s head appeared from the sofa with a big grin as she was failing to hide a blush. “Oh hey Alex.” Lena said as she struggled to contain her laughter at something. “Are you wearing Kara’s glasses?” Alex asked not immediately realizing what was happening and before Lena could answer Kara’s head appeared underneath Lena’s covered in differing colours of pens “Oh hey Alex.” She repeated as she took her glasses off Lena’s face and back onto her own, Alex’s eye widened in realization “Hey guys.” Kelly said as she was about to enter but was prevented by a sudden arm in her way as Alex stopped her. “Did you at least do the decorations?” Alex asked desperately. “We got about half done but got distracted.” Kara responded also attempting to suppress a laugh, Alex walked over to the kitchen table sweeping them into an empty bag enabling Kelly to take a few tentative steps inside she waved towards Kara and Lena, Kara gave her a quick wave before being ushered out by a flustered Alex. “Hand the rest to me tomorrow.” Alex said as she closed the door.

“So, shall we continue?” Lena asked to which Kara nodded swiftly.


	4. Food and Drink

Kara was tapping her foot impatiently as she was sat at her kitchen table eyes looked onto the oven as her new batch of cookies, her last set had been terribly overdone thanks to Alex as when Kara whisked her to look after them Kara had failed to inform her of how long was left leading Alex to leave them in too long but this batch would be perfect. Kara’s watch was interrupted by a soft knock at the door causing her to look over and slide her glasses down slightly to see who was on the other side. “Come in.” A rattling of a key could be heard as the door was unlocked and it slid open followed swiftly by Lena who was carrying a shop bag. “I got the ice cream you asked for.” “You have a key you don’t need to knock.” Kara said as she jumped up out of her chair and offered Lena a hug by outstretching her arms, Lena accepted after hanging up her coat and placing the bag on the table “Old habits.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara though the hug only remained for a moment before Kara ended it checking her watch to ensure she hadn’t lost track of when the cookies were due. Lena raised an eyebrow at the abruptness of the hug although Lena was happy at being able to collect more data on her Kara’s Lena to cookies ranking system.

“You said this morning you were baking special cookies.” Lena asked curiously unaware at the difference between this set and the last batch.

Kara nodded as she put the ice cream into the freezer for later. “Yes a very special recipe that not even Alex Danvers would risk ruining.” Kara’s face scrunched up as she remembered the state of the last ones “That’s a high bar.” Lena remarked now able to add Alex’s position in this increasingly complex ranking system. Kara walked to Lena and led her to the chair that she had been sat in gesturing for Lena to sit which she did, Kara stood behind her and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder pointing at the oven. “Salted caramel with chocolate chips and a hint of ginger. They were the first thing Eliza baked for me, I had only been there a couple of day and I wasn’t very talkative so she led me to the kitchen and started to bake with me, she explained the steps and just made it all seem so easy. It helped me to see my powers as something other than a burden, she would ask me to help knead the dough, to use my supervision to help make sure they were thoroughly done in the oven, things like that. Your question the other day about traditions got me thinking, Eliza would make them for my first day of school, my first job and I thought that our first Christmas together deserved the same treatment. Lena turned her head slightly and gave Kara a small kiss on the cheek before leaning her head on Kara’s own “How did I get so lucky to have someone so thoughtful.” Kara gave a small laugh before answering. “You insulted Catco, I had to show you they employed people that care for things other than high waisted jeans, from that point on it was game over.”

Lena exhaled in a half sigh half laugh “You’re really never gonna let me forget that are you?”

“Forget how we first met, absolutely never. I’d rather we all be swept in anti-matter than change that.” Kara spook proudly as she checked her watch before walking over to the oven and turning it off, taking the cookies out and setting them on the table in front of Lena who had to admit to herself that they certainly smelt amazing “You do realize that in this universe Lex would’ve still been CEO so that meeting never took place.” She stated matter-of-factly watching the realization dawn on Kara. “B-but then how did we meet?” Kara asked, Lena shook her head “I don’t have any memories of this Earth before crisis just like you, so I guess we’ll never know.” Lena responded smugly, no more could she be taunted by high waited jeans. “I’m going to call J’onn tomorrow, I refuse to not know how we met in this timeline… What if we met at an event honouring Lex?” Kara shuddered “I highly doubt that, most likely it was in the process of saving the world. Anyway that’s a problem for tomorrow, I want to try these.” Lena assured Kara as she gestured towards the cookies, Kara picked up one and gave it a quick test eliciting a pleased smile and giving Lena a small thumbs up. Lena picked up a cookie at random, it was still warm in her hand and she could sense the faint scents of the differing ingredients, she was very much looking forward to this.

“Maybe it was at a bake sale?” She quipped causing Kara to groan in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after crisis and Lex is no longer around since season 6 is still a mystery and Lena not being CEO is just wrong.


	5. Decorations

Lena was curled up on her sofa wrapped in a blanket with her laptop, doing work that was supposed to be started tomorrow but she opted to overlook that little detail. She lent over to the coffee table to pick her mug of coffee recoiling slightly as the cold liquid touched her lips eliciting a sigh from her as she realized that it was long past being consumable. Lena placed the laptop onto the table and threw her blanked off of herself standing as she did and walked over to boil a new pot of coffee, this time she was determined to at least drink a portion of it before allowing it to go cold. A ringing rang out from her pocket and Lena pulled out her phone and saw that the caller was Kara she smiled slightly as she answered, Kara had been busy all day with Supergirl duty so the two hadn’t been able to see each other, Kara was the one who spoke through the phone first. “Your not in your office?” Kara sounded slightly shocked. “I know there is much evidence against me but I don’t actually live at my desk .” “Colour me surprised but that’s good. We can celebrate, I have ice cream, well the ice cream was a reward for cleaning up after a multitude of rampaging metahumans and aliens and also for holding up a bridge for the last hour. Now we can include Lena reclaiming a healthier work life balance.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, I don’t think I’ll ever have a healthy work life balance. I’ll put some shoes on and head to yours.” “Absolutely not.” Kara responded sternly “It’s freezing out here and I’m closer to yours anyway.” Lena’s eyes widened in response to Kara insistence at coming around, she had purposefully avoided having Kara around her during the Christmas season opting to head to Kara’s apartment instead. “Kara I don’t-” Lena was prevented at voicing her opposition of Kara’s plan as the blonde had hung up followed promptly by a knock at the door which caused Lena to roll her eyes. Walking up to the door Lena opened it and gave Kara a raised eyebrow “You have a key you don’t need to knock.” Lena said sarcastically “Old habits.” Kara countered mirroring Lena’s words from the day before. Lena pulled Kara into a hug and hoped she could keep Kara here forever and save her from the embarrassment that was about to happen.

Lena took a step back and gestured past her “Come in.” Kara gave a grateful nod as she skipped past her heading for where the bowls were stored to divide up the ice cream she carried with her though her speed slowed down as she surveyed Lena’s apartment, slowly coming to a stop and turning back to Lena. “Where’s your Christmas decorations?” Lena gave a small sigh as she looked down at the floor in shame, she kicked herself internally, she was dating Kara Danvers after all and that girl lived for all the seasonal celebrations but especially Christmas. Before she could dwell on her shortcomings too long Kara came up to her and brought her hand under chin and gently raised it so they were looking into each other’s eyes and Lena didn’t see any disappointment or annoyance just blue seas of understanding, Lena spoke softly as she answered Kara’s question. “I hated all the big Christmas decorations growing up. For Lillian it wasn’t a season like how you see it, it wasn’t about giving and receiving or love and understanding. It was just another excuse for her to demonstrate how superior the Luthors were, throwing lavish parties to lord how much grandeur our decorations were.” Kara stood there quietly listening to Lena waiting for her to finish, not daring to interrupt. “How about we go the opposite then? Would that be a suitable compromise? No big tree or over the top decorations just a normal tree and some lights and tinsel.” Kara offered the compromise as she didn’t want to force Lena to do something she didn’t want but she also wanted Lena to experience a non-Luthor Christmas, Lena mulled it over in her head before giving a small nod. “I wouldn’t be a very good businesswoman or girlfriend if I didn’t take that compromise.” Kara let out a small squeal of excitement at the prospect of decorating Lena’s apartment, using her superspeed to place Lena down on the sofa handing her a bowl of ice cream before turning back around and assessing the potential.

After about 3 minutes of Kara dashing back and forth between her apartment and Lena’s bringing and returning boxes of Christmas decorations she disappeared for a longer than average time giving Lena pause to wonder what was taking up her time until a tree appeared in the corner of the living room already fully decorated and giving her a feeling of familiarity with the tree. “All done.” Kara stated proudly. Lena looked between the living room and the kitchen and true to her word with exception to the decorations on the tree the rest of the apartment was relatively tame, some lights ran along the wall and fireplace while tinsel was along the edges of her kitchen counters and atop her tv. Kara sat down beside Lena with her own bowel of ice cream and took a bite proud of her work. “I also left your bedroom untouched so that if this does get to being too much you still have somewhere that is unchanged.” Lena lent over and gave Kara small peck on the cheek “I love it…” Her eyes narrowed at the tree however, she knew it felt familiar “…is that the tree from your apartment?” Lena asked “Yep! think of it as my first gift to you, a true Danvers’ style Christmas tree”

“I absolutely adore it but what about your apartment?” Kara shrugged “I’m going tree shopping with Alex in a few days, she needs a new one and I’ll get one then.”

“As I’ve always said, Kara Danvers, you are my hero.” Lena followed up by offering Kara a spoonful of her bowl of ice cream as the actions of a hero deserved a heroes reward.


	6. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess there is no actual Carol singing in this but I digress.

Kara rested her hands on the edge of the sink staring into the mirror of her bathroom, tonight was mostly a mystery to Kara and that freaked her out. Lena told her it was a surprise, a treat for the two before what Lena referred to as Christmas crunch, where work and family would give the two little time to be together properly. Kara had managed to gather an assortment of crumbs that left the picture sorely unfulfilled, firstly, through Nia she knew that Lena had asked if Supergirl could have the night off. Well asked is putting it likely as according to Nia everyone is underorders from Lena that if this evening is interrupted with anything short of the end of the world they will profoundly regret it. Secondly, Lena had told her to wear something highbrow which instantly crossed out a stark majority of her wardrobe leading her and Alex to spend this afternoon playing dress up until she settled on her current outfit, Kara opted for a form fitting deep blue dress, short heels that shared the dresses colour and her signature ponytail. It was during this session that Alex had given her the final piece she could collect which was that Lena wanted to thank Kara for how supportive she had been over this Christmas season so far, this meant that Lena had put a good deal of thought into this evening and Kara absolutely did not want to risk spoiling it in anyway.

Kara’s sink was saved from the Kryptonian’s increasing grip with a knock at the door and Kara had to make the conscious decision to not lower her glasses wanting to see Lena the same time she saw her. Kara rechecked her makeup before taking a breath and heading out of the bathroom towards the door, she heard the slight clicking of her heels on the hard floor as she reached the door, swinging it open.

“Wow” Kara blurted out, the moment she saw Lena that was all her brain could register, Lena was in this black leather dress that was just wow, her makeup was wow, she had this French braid in her hair that went around her head like a crown she just looked “Wow” Kara repeated, eliciting a laugh from Lena. “You’ve said that already.” She teased as she outstretched her arm “I heard from Alex that there was no Supergirl activities today.” Lena said as Kara accepted by placing her arm under Lena’s. “Nope, I was at Catco all day, something about not being needed.” Lena nodded “That’s good, no potential for concrete pieces in your hair then.” Kara’s eyes rolled as she sighed “That was one time.” “One time in my salad, I know they aren’t your favourite but seriously.” Lena joked as the two of them had made it into the elevator, the ride itself was silent as they waited to reach the ground floor, when it opened Kara couldn’t bare not knowing what Lena had in plan and broke the silence. “Alex says this evening is special.” Lena hummed in agreement as she led Kara to her Kara where her driver was waiting next to the door to hold it open for them, the two of them both thanked him as they entered before he sat in the front and started driving.

“Yes well tomorrow you are busy with Alex, the day after we’re picking up your mother from Midvale, which is by far the most daunting thing I’ve ever been asked to do with you and then after we’re spending the rest of Christmas as a group. I thought we could have a special night tonight.”

“You’ve met my Eliza already.” Kara pointed out. “As your friend not girlfriend Kara, very different ball game.” Before Kara could argue further Lena changed the topic. “regardless, tonight is absolutely special as Alex said, you’ve done all these things for me recently so I figured it was my turn.” Kara took Lena’s hand into her own. “It’s not a competition.” “No but recognition is important and tonight is a thank you.” Lena moved her free hand up to Kara’s face moving it so they were faced to face she gave the blonde a kiss on the lips before continuing. “So thank you for being the absolute best person I’ve ever known.” Kara blushed and averted her eyes Lena’s nail varnish suddenly becoming the best thing to Kara’s eyes as she stared at their interlocked hands. “Do I get to argue otherwise?” Kara asked, Lena tutted “Absolutely not. Whoever would dare say otherwise will have to go through me.”

“Ah we’re here.” Lena stated, Kara leant across her lap to see that Lena had taken to one of the most expensive restaurants in National City. “Are you sure? This is an expensive place.” Kara asked as she sat back down. “Yep definitely no concrete.” Lena teased at suddenly having Kara lean across her, leading Kara to shove her shoulder playfully. “But to answer your question it should be affordable since I bought it this morning.” Kara’s eyes widened. “You what? Why?”

The driver came to Lena’s door offering her a hand which she accepted, thanking him as he helped her out, Kara scooted along and accepted his hand when it was offered and thanked him as well. Lena hadn’t forgotten Kara’s questions however, answering them as she took Kara’s hand into her own. “Well because I had to make sure this evening went perfect. Poor Jess though, she spent the whole day cancelling my meetings and moving them to the new year, I wasn’t going to be distracted from this, once she was finished I gave her the rest of the year off, she’d definitely earned it.” Kara was left speechless as she tried to process all Lena had said, she’d purchased one of the most expensive restaurants in National City to make sure it would match her requirements and that she had spent the whole day planning this, Lena almost never delayed anything L-Corp related.

As the two entered the receptionist acknowledge them and without speaking led them into the main dining area which was empty of people save the staff, even the tables and chairs had been rearranged giving Kara and Lena the centre of the room in front of a stage which had its curtains drawn closed. Lena pulled out Kara’s seat gesturing her to sit which she did “surely I should be doing that for you.” “Nonsense.” Lena admonished. “This evening is about you.” Before Kara could ask further a waitress came up and gave them both a menu. “Miss Luthor as you have requested we are operating a special menu just for this evening which I hope you both will find excellent.” Kara read the menu and had to reread it to make sure… each section had just one option all of which were her favourite foods, she looked up to the knowing smile of Lena. “How did you know?” “To be honest I’m surprised Alex didn’t give it away, asking her was surprisingly illuminating, not a single salad to be found.” Lena teased before turning back to the waitress. “This will be perfect thanks.” As if ready for them a second waitress came over carrying two plates. “Potstickers for two.” She stated placing them on the table.

Before Kara could start however Lena drew Kara’s attention by placing her hand on Kara’s own. “Alex tells me you rarely get to enjoy carol singers?” Kara was completely caught off guard by Lena’s line of questioning “Y-yea.” She answered confused. Lena nodded in confirmation. “Well then while we eat our starters and wait for our mains. Let me introduce to you the National Cities own official Carol choir.” The curtains on stage opened to reveal the choir who stood ready to serenade the couple with Christmas songs.

“I love you, from the centre of the universe to its edge.” Kara said as she surprised Lena by pulling her into a kiss.

“And I you.” Lena added when the kiss ended.


	7. Tree & Mistletoe

“I still can’t believe you gave Lena your tree.” Alex exclaimed as her and Kara were walking through a field of Christmas trees for sale. “What’s the problem? She didn’t have one, so I gave her one.” Kara defended. “Aside from the fact that it means you no longer have one, it’s also cutting into our day together, come on I still need to get something for mum not be wading through trees.”

“You make it sound like I made us come here, you needed a new tree as well.” “Which is currently in the back of my rental truck, we remain in this shop because you insist on finding the perfect tree.” As Alex continued talking Kara had stopped and was staring up at the tree in front of her causing Alex to turn around. “You listening?” she asked walking back to her side as she also looked up at the one in front of Kara. “Too big.” The sister declared taking a few step onwards only to be dragged back by Kara. “No, its perfect.” “Kara there is no way it will fit in your apartment; I doubt it will even fit on the truck.” Kara turned to Alex confused. “Why would I put it in your truck?” she asked assuming she would just use her powers. “Because I want to be there when you realize it won’t fit.”

Kara nabbed the tagging with the trees info and took it over to an employee discussing payment, Alex meanwhile pulled out her phone and texted while she waited. After a moment she came back clearly giddy with excitement at her purchase. Kara knocked the tree over gently so it was laying down earning a reprimanding remark from Alex “Remember trees are heavy.” Kara rolled her eyes at Alex as the two pretended to struggled moving the tree through the store and into Alex’s truck, the reality being that Kara took the wait from the trunk and slid it through while Alex guided from the front, after much reworking the two did manage to get it to fit. When the two of them got to Kara’s apartment she went on ahead into her apartment to ensure the coast was clear as Alex turned the truck around, Kara checked because seeing a single person carrying a tree would definitely raise some unnecessary attention.

When Kara opened the door she was surprised to find Lena waiting patiently on the sofa. “Lena. You’re not at work?” Kara asked surprised. Lena shook her head before responding. “Alex informed me you are determined to quote ‘make a mess’, my curiosity was peaked.” Kara found herself sighing as she rolled her eyes. “Alex says my tree won’t fit but I have faith.” The blonde exclaimed. “Ah, well I’ll stay out of your way while we so who is proved right.” Lena teased.

Kara rushed back downstairs to Alex who was waiting with the truck open. “I can’t believe you told Lena.” Alex shrugged. “The way I see it, if she has your tree then this one is hers.” “I paid for it.” Kara defended. “Well she bought a restaurant.” Alex shot back which Kara found little to argue otherwise with. “The coast is clear Kara stated before disappearing along with the tree causing a relieving creak to come from the truck as the load was lightened. “I wish she as more gentle with you as well, you’re a rental.” Alex sighed closing the truck as she spoke.

When Alex reached Kara’s apartment she saw a rather amused Lena supervising Kara who was trying to straighten out the tree but each time she did when it reached around 70% being upright it touched her ceiling, Kara turned and pointed to Alex with one hand. “Quiet you.” She sternly said leading to a small laugh from Lena. After a few moments of failed attempts with the tree as is Kara used her heat vision to shorten the bottom of the tree kicking the pieces to one side. “Well that’s one solution.” Lena remarked. With the trees new height Kara was able to place it fully upright into the tree stand she had set up beforehand, once it was locked into place Kara brought in some decorations from the other room leading Alex to sternly remind her. “Hey we still have shopping to do and my tree.”

Kara gave out a sad groan as she placed the decoration from her hand back into the box. “I’ll tell you what, how about I decorate the tree?” Lena offered prompting a hopeful smile from Kara. “If you’re okay with that?” she asked Lena not wanting her to feel pressured. “Well you decorated the tree in my house, seems only fair.” “What about the top?” Alex jabbed playfully as it remained to high for Lena to reach without a step ladder. “Something for Kara to do when she gets back, a sort of seal of approval if you will.” Kara gave Lena a quick hug “You’re the best.” She said before being rushed out by Alex who wanted to avoid any repeat of the last time she stood in Kara’s doorway.

…later that evening.

Kara had finished helping Alex with both her shopping and her own tree and had just opened the door to her apartment when Lena who was stood next to the sink let out an uncertain “I hope you like it.”

Kara looked at the tree before she could say anything Lena walked up to her and took her by the hand to the centre of Kara’s apartment enabling Kara to have a slightly better view of the tree. “So what do you think?” she asked, “It’s amazing.” Kara stated with certainty, the tinsel was a contrasting silver and gold while the multi-coloured lights also wrapped all the way around, even the smaller decorations were perfectly distributed leading to Kara to frown slightly. “Did you use mathematical engineering to help decorate the tree?”

“Well yea, it had to be perfect.” Lena stated proudly glad that Kara noticed her personal touch, well not all, she was still missing something. “Look up.” Lena asked playfully which Kara did bringing a small piece of hanging mistletoe into view, Kara looked back to Lena with a raised eyebrow “well how did that get there?” she asked sarcastically. Lena gave her a wink “A gift from L-Corp.”

Lena pulled Kara into a kiss as they remained standing under the mistletoe, Lena pulled back for one more quick remark.

“You still need to put the star on top the tree.”

“Later.” Kara softly responded before continuing the kiss.


	8. Winter Solstice

“I can’t believe your actually working tomorrow.” Kara said sternly towards Lena who was sat beside her as they drove to Midvale to pick up Eliza. “It was an emergency which couldn’t be solved today, I have half the tech department working on it overnight, it would look bad if I didn’t lose some holiday time as well.” Lena defended as an incident at L-Corp meant her holiday which had technically started today was moved to the end of tomorrow though she managed to fit in the time to drive to Midvale and back as she wouldn’t want to give Eliza a bad impression. Kara reached over and lifted Lena’s hand into her own speaking in a teasing manner as she did. “That’s okay… you can make it up to me by compromising, you have to do what I asked earlier.”

“Absolutely not.” Lena shot back leading to Kara whining in disappointment causing Lena to look at the puppy dog eyes Kara was currently giving her before in a combination of needing to look at the road and trying to resist how effective Kara’s pouting was, leading Lena to sigh out her response. “Fine.” “YES!” Kara exclaimed excitedly. Lena just shook her head knowing it was a terrible idea, well in her view it was though she let a small smile through as she enjoyed Kara’s excitement.

After a while, the two fell into a happy rhythm of Kara singing along to whatever Christmas song appeared on the radio or scrolling through her phone to update Lena on any new news that may have popped up as Lena focused on the road ahead until they eventually reached Midvale an hour early which Lena put down to her driving and Kara argued it was due to the light traffic.

Kara turned to Lena and spoke softly seemingly aware of what Lena was thinking. “Relax, Eliza already loves you, just because our relationship changed doesn’t mean her opinion of you has.” Lena wanted to argue back that there is a fundamental difference between meeting a parent as a friend and as a partner but she relented sighing out an alright which energised Kara with excitement leading to her jumping out of the car as Eliza’s door opened and the older woman waved towards them, Kara sped up and gave the adoptive mother a long hug as Lena slowly got out of the car and with a slow pace made her way over to the two. Her fear that Eliza would disapprove returning to Lena, however she couldn’t dwell on it for too long as before she could even say hello Eliza pulled her into a hug almost as deep as the ones Kara could give, this completely derailed her train of thought.

When the hug ended Lena flicked between the giddy smile of Kara who had picked up Eliza’s bags and Eliza herself who reached her hand up to Lena and rested it on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Eliza teased before leading them following both back to the car. “Risky move isn’t it?” Eliza asked Lena who responded confused unaware what she meant. “What is?” she asked, Eliza gave a soft smile as she responded. “Risking your car by letting Kara drive.” Eliza said teasingly at Kara’s expense. “Hey…” the blonde shot back. “I can drive perfectly well.” Eliza opened the back door before responding. “yea but when you’re in a manual you treat the clutch pedal more as a suggestion than a responsibility.” “That is not true.” But before Kara could defend her driving abilities further Lena came to her aid chuckling slightly as she added, “Well thankfully this one is an automatic.”

Kara begrudgingly got into the car; Lena drew her attention as she sat down placing a hand on the that rested on the steering wheel. “Come on sourpuss, just think about how much the next few days will be.” Kara perked up smirking out a quick response to Lena. “the compromise tomorrow just got a lot worse.” Lena sighed in response and nodded in defeat. “deserved.” Kara started the engine and proceeded to make the drive back to National City. Eliza quickly fell asleep in the back and Lena herself was struggling to stay awake, she knew she shouldn’t fight it with how early she was going to be back at L-Corp tomorrow but even with Eliza in the back Lena treasured any moment where her and Kara could just be together, looking out the window and up into the dark sky she spoke.

“The sky looks lovely, much more so than when we’re in National City.” Kara hummed in agreement before adding. “Do you know what today is?” She asked. “The Winter Solstice?” Lena responded unsure; she knew what the date was of course but was unsure if Kara had meant that today was special for another reason. “Yep.” “Did Krypton ever celebrate them?” Lena asked. Kara thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Not celebrate no but they were important, more like bookmarks for records, by the middle of the season it had rained this much or something similar.” “That’s fascinating.” Lena responded earning a small laugh from Kara. “Kryptonian bookkeeping is fascinating?” the blonde asked with a smile looking over the clearly tired Lena who nodded. “how differing cultures track time and treat it is always fascinating.” Lena defended.

Kara reached over and picked up one of Lena’s hands kissing the back of it before resting it on her leg with her own on top. “Get some sleep, you have much to do tomorrow.” Lena yawned conceding to the call of sleep that Kara could see she was attempting to fight. “A few more minutes.” She said quietly, her eyes feeling heavy. “Alright, a few more minutes.” Kara said as she turned down the radio slightly coaxing Lena to sleep, who readily accepted.


	9. Sweaters

There was no way to describe Lena’s current mood as other than absolutely displeased with the events that had just taken place, Kara true to her word had managed to find in Lena’s opinion a much more uglier Christmas sweater than she had seen before. Lena bristled as she held it in her hands, not because it was coarse, it was surprisingly soft actually but because she was currently sitting in her office, a day of handling an L-Corp emergency behind her which only left the more immediate emergency which was that Kara expected her to wear that out of the building.

“Not happening.” Lena stated not breaking eye contact with one of the snowman on the sweater. “You can’t back out we had an agreement.” Kara responded playfully as she wore her own sweater proudly. “I don’t recall signing anything.” Lena replied though she knew she was just delaying the inevitable. “Come on sourpuss… just think how you’ll improve morale.” Kara said cheerily. “How will it impact that?” Lena asked. “Well if your employees see you wearing that they will know your just as susceptible to pressure from their partner as they are.” Lena broke her stare of the sweater to glare at Kara. “I find that argument questionable in its validity.” Kara shrugged. “I have plenty of reasons I’m sure you’ll find them all questionable… you’re still gonna wear it.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Kara turned, standing in front of Lena as her face dropped into her signature puppy dog eyes. Lena to her credit maintained her eyesight on Kara but even she wasn’t immune, she let out an exaggerated sigh “Fine.”

“Yay!” Kara clapped in victory. Lena had opted to wear a black business suit today so she removed the blazer and placed it on her sofa and prepared to put the sweater on.

Kara walked out of Lena’s office proudly turning as she did to wait for Lena with her arm outstretched waiting for the CEO to catch up, Lena accepted Kara’s arm speaking as she tucked her own under Kara’s. “You’re lucky your cute.” Kara stuck out her tongue teasingly as the two walked over to the elevator. “What if I said you look good in it.” “Bite me.” Lena snapped back playfully. “That can be arranged.” Kara said softly “Oh no.” Lena shot back. “I think you find tonight I will definitely do the biting.” Causing Kara to blush slightly “Still worth it.”

… At Kara’s apartment:

Kara opened the door revealing that most of the Superfriends were sat around Kara’s kitchen table save for Eliza, Alex and Kelly who were standing at the kitchen counter. “Nice sweater Luthor.” Alex jabbed sarcastically. “With the exception of Kara, anyone else who mentions my clothing further will find themselves pushed through a transmatter portal to some remote location.”

“Yay, I’m safe.” Kara cheered.

“For now.” Lena shot back.


	10. Game & Movie Night

Everyone was sat around in a circle in Kara’s apartment, Kara, Lena sat on one sofa while Alex, Kelly and Eliza were on the other and Brainy, Nia and J’onn were finishing the circle on the floor. Lena was still in her Christmas sweater from the day before she argued that it was because she lacked any other Christmas wear though Kara knew that she was slowly winning Lena over to the appeal of ugly Christmas sweaters.

“What about Monopoly?” Kelly asked as the group were trying to decide what game to play.

“Can’t Lena always wins.” Alex stated leading Lena to give a victorious smirk to her.

“How about Twister?” Nia suggested leading Eliza to respond. “Can’t Kara always wins.”

“Buckaroo?” Nia started to list games.

“Eliza wins.” Kara said.

“Chess?”

“Lena.” Kara answered.

“Battleships?”

“Kara.” Alex cut in.

“Operation?”

“Eliza.” Alex and Kara answered at the same time.

“Cards Against Humanity?” Nia sighed out running out of ideas.

“Eliza.” Alex and Kara answered at the same time again leading to everyone else to turn and look at Eliza slightly astonished at the Danvers girls answer, Eliza only shrugged while giving a small smile.

“Well I’m out of ideas.” Nia exasperated out alarmed at how each Danvers specialises so well in certain games, though Lena’s expertise in Chess and Monopoly were unsurprising she still remained shocked at Eliza’s proficiency at Cards Against Humanity.

“Movie?” Brainy offered as a compromise since they were rapidly running out of available games and in his calculations there is less competition in watching a film.

“Ooh, good idea but it needs to be a Christmas film.” Kara responded cheerfully.

“Die Hard.” Alex stated quickly leading to Kelly to hit her in the face with a cushion. “You guys just can’t handle the truth.” Alex defended.

“Let Nia pick.” Kara decided before risking any further argument over Die Hard to escalate, jumping up as she handed her the remote Kara turned to Lena. “Help with the snacks?” She asked to which Lena nodded in agreement. Walking over to the kitchen Kara started to reach into the fridge grabbing an assortment of chocolates before the two could speak however Alex appeared. “Need anything?” Kara asked as she was about to close the fridge. “Yea, I knew you’d forget the beers.” She said as she reached around Kara retrieving a pack of bottles and placing them on the counter. “So how are my two favourite lovesick lovebirds?” Alex asked teasingly.

“We’re the only two you know?” Lena stated matter-of-factly. “Not true, there’s Brainy and Nia and me and Kelly.” Alex argued. “You can’t have yourself and Kelly in that list and Nia and Brainy are smitten and in love with each other, not in love.” Lena countered.

“Nice sweater Luthor.” Alex threw back teasingly. “Fight me Danvers.” Lena rebuffed. “Sure I’ll win.” Alex said with confidence. “Not if I pay Kara to stand in for me.” “My sister wouldn’t betray me.” Lena turned to Kara. “I’ll pay off your student loan if you defend me.” Kara gave a mock salute. “Sold.” She said supressing a small laugh.

“Can’t even trust my sister these days.” Alex sighed out in faux defeat.

“Come on you three, Nia’s finally chosen the movie.” Kelly shouted to gain their attention.

“Duty calls.” Kara said as she handed Lena some of the chocolates as she carried the rest on her own.


	11. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a toy train and they talk about other toys so it counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one will be relatively short as the 24th is my birthday so I'm relatively busy. XD

The two were lounging on the sofa enjoying the peace and quiet after their group night, each time Kara attempted to get up off the sofa Lena would groan in disapproval and drag her back down as Lena was quite happy to stay lying down across Kara’s lap as they half-heartedly watched tv more determined to continue their tug of war of Kara trying to stand up. Eventually Lena relented and allowed Kara to get up with a begrudging. “Can’t believe you’d leave me.” Lena followed up with a pout earning a small laugh from Kara who replied sympathetically. “I know I know but we have many things to finish prepping for tomorrow, gifts to wrap and food to prep.” Kara made her way over to the kitchen getting out mixing bowls and an assortment of ingredients, Lena rested her head on the back of the sofa watching Kara. “I get it’s a bit late but… do you want any… toys for Christmas?” Lena asked careful with her wording. “You mean like this?” Kara asked not understanding as she pointed towards the toy train that was happily driving around a small train track in a circle around her Christmas tree. Lena shook her head eliciting a small laugh. “No I mean like for the bedroom.” “Oh… **oh**.” Kara repeated slightly stronger as she felt a blush spreading across her face as she suddenly lost had grip on the bowl she was holding causing it to spin across the table.

“W-well… what did you have in mind?” Kara stuttered out as she sought to recover her bowl. Lena jumped up off the sofa and walked up behind Kara reaching her arms around her wrapping them over her stomach as she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Maybe some red sun lamps among other ideas I have, you said you wanted to be able to truly let go.” Kara turned around so she was facing Lena, speaking softly. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued but we can hash out the details after Christmas, maybe make it a New Year’s set of gifts. No surprises though.” Kara quickly added at the end. Lena shook her head slightly, “I reserve the right to a few surprises, revenge for making me wear that ugly sweater.” She said playfully. “Kara sighed. “Fine but no big surprises.” Lena nodded in agreement.

Kara turned back around adding more ingredients to her bowl as she spoke hopefully, slightly childishly and with a hint of sarcasm. “So I’m not getting any toys for Christmas?” Lena looked over to the train chugging around under Kara’s tree. “Well the train is looking rather lonely but I have already prepared your main present.” “Prepared?” Kara asked hoping for more clues. Lena reached around and bopped Kara’s nose. “Oh no, no more hints.” “Damn.” Kara tutted out. “Help with these could you, I always struggle with eggs.” Kara asked “of course. How many do you need?”

Lena grabbed the cartoon of eggs preparing to crack them. “4 should be perfect.” Picking out 4 Lena spoke. “Don’t think I’ll forget about our toys conversation.” Lena teased.

“I’d never dare to.”


	12. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Christmas is all about surprises of course.

Taking advantage of the moonlight Lena managed to drag Kara away from the festivities leading her towards the balcony of Lena’s apartment, Lena was thankful she had agreed to host Christmas day as not only did it have the advantage of owning the biggest apartment but it gave the confidence and safety that she could successfully hide Kara’s present, she led Kara to the chairs and instructed her to sit which she did. “One sec.” Lena said heading back in to grab the wrapped-up box. When she re-entered the balcony Kara turned to her patiently with a smile as Lena set it on the table in front of them. Reaching for it she waited for Lena to be sat next to her before opening it.

Once she removed the wrapping she opened the box and pulled out a small display that fit in the palm of her hand, the base was thick and heavy but it rose into a see-through plane of glass that held a single snowflake, slightly confused she turned to Lena who spoke. “Remember when you came to my office and made that snowman on my balcony and we spoke about Krypton?” Lena asked to which Kara nodded signalling her to continue. “Well it gave me an idea and I asked Sara for help and she managed to squeeze in the time.” Lena winked leading Kara to let out a small laugh as she rolled her eyes at the terrible pun. “It’s a snowflake from Krypton, from the last time is snowed. You said you’d never seen it snow, it’s in suspended animation so it will never melt so I guess in a way it never stopped snowing.” Lena could see tears building in Kara’s eyes but she didn’t speak, slowly Kara placed it on the table and stood up walking around and kneeling down on one need in front of Lena who was confused by Kara’s silence.

“Marry me.” Kara said through a ragged voice as she struggled to contain her emotions, she pulled out of her pocket with shaky fingers a small box opening it to reveal a beautiful Emerald ring. Lena was caught off guard and let out a quick. “What?” Kara nodded as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. “I was going to wait until after Christmas but I just can’t anymore. I mean you got a bunch of time travelling misfits to get me a snowflake from my home planet, your thoughtfulness always leaves me in pieces, you’re my Kryptonite and I want to spend the rest of my life with you… Lena Luthor will you marry me.

The second Kara finished Lena jumped at her causing Kara to fall backwards and Lena hugged her. “I take that as a yes.” Kara laughed out; Lena nodded her head under Kara’s chin to afraid to speak as she also began to struggle with her tears. As the two of them laid together on the floor the balcony door opened suddenly and Alex walked out instantly seeing the two of them together and the box in Kara’s hand displaying the ring properly she slowly stepped back into the house with wide eyes of shock giving Kara a thumbs up as she closed the balcony door behind. Eventually Lena shuffled up sitting on her legs in front of Kara who brought the box in between them Lena raised her hand for Kara to place the ring on her finger which she struggled with as her hand wouldn’t stop shaking but Lena placed her other hand on Kara’s cheek causing the blonde to look up at her “deep breath.” Lena whispered and Kara followed taking a deep breath which helped steady her hands she slid it onto Lena’s finger.

“It’s beautiful.” Lena let out “Only the best for my precious snowflake.” Kara responded grinning from ear to ear. “Should we go back in? Alex saw us we can’t expect her to keep it to herself for long.” Kara asked. Lena shook her head as she rested it again on Kara’s chest. “A few more minutes and then we can.” Kara nodded in agreement.

“Merry Christmas.” Kara said softly.

Lena reached up at kissed Kara gently on the lips before adding. “Merry Christmas sweetheart.”


End file.
